The invention relates in general to safe and arm devices and in particular to MEMS (microelectromechanical systems) safe and arm devices.
A persistent goal in safe and arm devices for munitions is to reduce their volume, cost and weight. Reduced volume and weight provides increased space for warheads (enhanced lethality) and also reduces the soldier""s load. The reduction in cost increases overall system affordability. The present invention exploits the advanced manufacturing techniques and materials of MEMS technology to miniaturize fuze safety and arming functions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,321,654; 6,167,809; and 5,705,767 disclose devices related to the instant invention and are hereby expressly incorporated by reference.
The present invention is an inertially operated MEMS mechanical safety and arming device for munitions. Compared to prior art safe and arm devices, the instant invention achieves as much as a 75% reduction in volume and a 50% reduction in cost. The MEMS-based safe and arm device is fabricated using lithographic techniques known in the microelectronics industry. The features of the MEMS safe and arm device combine both xe2x80x9csensexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cactuatexe2x80x9d functions in a single, inertially actuated xe2x80x9cmechanical logicxe2x80x9d chip that mechanically arms the fuze by moving a microscale initiator in-line with other fire train components. In addition, by shrinking the mechanical safe and arm components and associated firetrain, the invention achieves an environmental advantage by eliminating up to 90% of the lead used in prior art devices.
The invention will be better understood, and further objects, features, and advantages thereof will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.